Hard paste porcelain: Glosario
thumb|450px|Left For the guidance of collectors in dating their Chinese porcelain, we append a list of the most striking characteristics which distinguish the productions of certain periods: A *'Armonial porcelain'. Produced in the K'ang-hsi, Yungcheng, but principally in the Ch'ienlung and Chia-ch'ing reigns, for the foreign markets; often improperly called "Lowestoft" porcelain. *'Aubergine'. See " Purple." B *'Black (Mirror Black)':A lustrous jet black glaze which originated in the K'ang-hsi reign. *'Blue (Underglaze)'. :Imported color of great depth and purity and of pale tone; used in the Hsüan-tê period (1426-1435). Native blue cobalt ore, in artistic decorations used in the Ch'eng-hua period (1465- 1487). :Imported " Mohammedan " blue, of dark tone first used in Cheng-te reign (1506-1521). "Mohammedan" blue decorations brought to great perfection in the Chia-ching period (1522- 1566). The best pieces are of this reign. :"Mohammedan" blue also employed to a limited extent in the Wan-li period (1573-1619). In this reign the blue underglaze color, however, was, as a rule, thinner and weaker than those of the preceding reigns. :Underglaze blue painting reached its greatest perfection in the K'ang-hsi period of the present dynasty (1662- 1722), the color being strong and deep, but not as dark as the "Mohammedan" blue. :The painting is sharp and accurately executed. The underglaze blue of the Ch'ien-lung reign is somewhat paler than that of the K'ang-hsi period, but the painting is carefully done. figuras 42_43.jpg|'42'. HIRADO RETICULATED LAMP AND LANTERN (Lamp 14 inches in height). Lantern Decorated in Blue. Japanese. Museum Nos. Z. 53, '96-30. 43. YEIRAKU VASE AND BOWLS (Vase 6 inches in height). Red and Gold Decorations. Kutani, Japan. Museum Nos. '04-794, '05-197, 02-723. thumb|450px|Left thumb|450px|Left thumb|450px|Left thumb|450px|Left thumb|450px|Left thumb|450px|Left thumb|450px|Left *'Blue (Mohammedan)'. A blackish blue used principally in the Chia-ching and Wan-li reigns, brought from abroad. Called also Mussulman blue (see above). *'Blue (Powder)'. The grayish blue mottled glaze, known as Powder Blue, was first produced in the K'ang-hsi reign, to which the best pieces may be assigned. The blue ground was usually decorated with overglaze gold designs. *'Bronze lustre' or fond lac. This brown glaze first appeared in the decorations of the Chia-ching period (1522-1566), and was used later as a ground tint in the K'ang-hsi and Ch'ien-lung reigns. C *'Carved porcelain with colored grounds'. Small snuff bottles and vases deeply cut into figure and floral patterns and covered with turquoise blue, cinnibar red and other glazes, usually attrib- uted to the Ch'ien-lung period. *'Celadon glaze'. First produced in the Yuan and Sung dynasties, but used in all of the Ming and Ch'ing periods. The oldest pieces show a dark-red ferruginous color on the under, unglazed parts. *'Clair-de-lune'. The pale gray-blue glaze, known as Clair-de-Lune, was invented in the K'ang-hsi reign. *'Crackle (Apple Green)'. The best examples of this color are attributed to K'ang-hsi, but it was also used in the Yung-cheng and Ch'ien-lung reigns. The oldest apple green crackle is distinguished by its pale and thin, transparent, color. *'Crackle (Camellia-Leaf Green)'. A deep emerald green crackle glaze, produced in the K'ang-hsi and following two reigns. *'Crackle (Fish-Roe Green)'. A finely crackled green glaze of the Ch'ien-lung period. *'Crackle (Lapis-Lazuli Blue)'. A rich, dark blue crackle glaze, of the Ch'ien-lung reign. *'Crackle (Mustard Yellow)'. A greenish yellow glaze with fine crackling, made in the Ch'ien-lung and later periods. Known also as Fish-Roe Yellow, on account of the crackle. *'Crackle Crackle (Pink)'. A white crackle glaze, filled in with rose or pink color. It was produced in the Ch'ien-lung period. *'Crackle (Sapphire Blue)'. A deep purplish blue crackle glaze attributed to the Ch'ien-lung period. *'Crackle (Truite)'. Fine crackle glaze, resembling fish roe, produced in the K'ang-hsi and Ch'ien-lung periods. E *'Enamel colors'. :Enamel colors, in combination with underglaze blue, were first introduced in the Wan-li period (1573-1619). :Enamel colors were used alone in the K'ang-hsi period (1662-1722), and following reigns. *'Hard_paste_porcelain/Enameled porcelain'. Porcelain covered with enamel colors, for trade with Siam and other southern countries. Made principally in the Yung-Cheng and Ch'ien-lung periods. *'European shapes'. Tea cups with handles, plates with flat edges, tall coffee pots, large toddy jugs with lids, sugar bowls with handles, oval platters, hollow hotwater dishes and other articles, intended for the foreign trade, were not made in China previous to the eighteenth century. F *'Famille rose'. See "Rose enamel." *'Famille verte'. See "Green Enamel." *'Fen ting porcelain'. See under "White glaze." *'Fitzhugh pattern'. A common design made for the European market, painted in blue, belonging to the Ch´ien-lung period. *'Flambé glaze'. Same as Transmutation glazes, which see. Transmutation and flambe glazes were brought to great perfection in the Yung-cheng and Ch'ien-lung periods (1723-1795). These mottled and variegated effects are caused by the varying degrees of oxidation of copper silicates. *'Fond lac'. See "Bronze lustre." *'Fuchien porcelain'. See under "White glaze." G *'Green enamel'. Green Enamels were developed in the K'ang-hsi reign and used in great profusion, originating a style of decoration now known as the Famille Verte. *'Green (Snake-Skin)'. Green enamel colors, of paler and more even tone, belong to the Yungcheng and Ch'ien-lung periods (1723- 1795). H *'"Hawthorn" jars'. The so-called "Hawthorn" decoration was developed in the K'ang-hsi reign and the spherical jars with bell-shaped covers, painted with plum blossoms in rich, deep blue, date from this period. Hawthorn decoration was also employed in the following reigns, but the blue is paler and weaker in tone. *'Heraldic porcelain'. See "Lowestoft.". I *'Inlaid porcelain'. See "Laque Burgautee.". L *'Lace bowls'. A variety of Rice-Grain porcelain, attributed to the Ch'ien-lung reign. *'Laque burgautee (Lacquered and Inlaid Porcelain)'. The vases covered with black lacquer and decorated with inlaid mosaics of mother-of-pearl, may be attributed to the K'ang-hsi period (1662-1722). *'Lowestoft'. Coarse porcelain decorated with foreign and heraldic designs in enamel colors, improperly known as "Lowestoft" china, was produced extensively during the Ch'ien-lung period. Some of the heraldic plates bear dates in the K'ang-hsi and Yung-cheng reigns, but the majority of examples were produced in the two following reigns. P PEAR- SKIN SURFACE. A rough single color ground, resembling the texture of pear skin, produced by stippling the colored glaze with a brush, while wet. PEACH BLOOM. The so-called Peach Bloom, or Peach Blow, glaze originated in the K'anghsi reign, and the finest pieces are of this period. PIERCED DESIGNS AND ENAMEL GLAZES. Large jars and vases, of coarse, gray stoneware body, with outlined decorations filled in with colored enamel glazes, and frequently having pierced designs, were made in the Wan-li period. POWDER BLUE. See under "Blue." PURPLE (Aubergine). A rich, deep purple, which first appeared early in the Ming dynasty, and was used in later reigns as a ground color. R RED (Copper). Copper red, of the Grand Feu, sometimes called ruby-red, was used in the Hsiian-te period, and reappeared in the K'ang-hsi reign, in the sang-deboeuf, or ox-blood glaze. RED (Coral). An iron red or brick-dust color, known as coral red, was employed to some extent in decoration during the Chia-ching period (1522-1566) and as a solid ground color in the K'ang-hsi and Ch'ien-lung reigns. It was used extensively in the K'ang-hsi period, in combination with enamel colors, particularly on the famille verte pieces. RETICULATED PORCELAIN. Designs pierced and left open. The best are K'ang-hsi. Also made in the three following reigns. See " Pierced Designs," etc., above. RICE-GRAIN. White porcelain with pierced decorations filled in with translucent glaze was first made in the Ch'ienlung period. ROSE ENAMEL (Famille Eose). Rose or pink enamel colors of the muffle kiln, derived from gold, were first used in the K'ang-hsi period, but the beautiful rose-back plates, cups and saucers belong to the Ch'ien-lung period (1736-1795). The extensive use of this color in decoration gave rise to the name of Famille Rose. S SANG-DE-BOEUF. Ox Blood, or Sang-de-boeuf, glaze was first developed in the K'ang-hsi reign. The best examples belong to this period (see "Copper Red"). SEVEN-BORDER PLATES. So-called S e v e n-B order egg-shell porcelain plates, with rose backs, were produced extensively during the Yung-cheng and Ch'ien-lung periods. The most artistically painted examples belong to the latter reign. Soufflé (Blue and Green). Robin's Egg Blue, produced by the insufflation of blue and green glazes. Ch'ien-lung period. Soufflé (Iron Rust). A metallic brown glaze imitating iron rust, invented in the same reign. Soufflé (Tea Dust). In the K'ang-hsi reign first appeared the olive green souffle glaze, known as Tea Dust. The best pieces belong to this period, but it was also produced in the later Ch'ien-lung reign. SPUR MARKS. The three scars usually found on the bottoms of Japanese plates, etc., rarely occur on Chinese porcelain. T TIGER-SKIN. A spotted glaze consisting of red, blue, green, yellow and purple, which originated in the K'ang-hsi period. Sometimes called Harlequin. TRANSMUTATION GLAZES. First produced during the Ming dynasty but brought to great perfection, in the K'ang-hsi period, in the peach bloom and sang-de-boeuf glazes. Called by the Chinese yao-pien. W WHITE GLAZE (Fen Ting). Porcelain of a dull, creamy white tint, frequently decorated in blue and possessing a tendency to crackle, improperly known to collectors as "soft paste," is attributed to K'ang-hsi, and the following two reigns. WHITE GLAZE (Fuchien). A cream white porcelain, of fine grained texture, resembling in appearance the soft fritted porcelain of Europe, was produced in the Ming and Ch'ing dynasties. The pieces usually found in collections are of the K'anghsi and the two following periods. WHITE GLAZE (Ching-te-Chen). A pure white porcelain, of bluish tone, produced in the K'ang-hsi, and later reigns. The forms are usually reproductions of Fuchien forms. WILLOW PATTERN." A well-known design, known as the "Willow Pattern," decorated in blue, was produced extensively at Canton in the latter part of the eighteenth century (Ch'ien-lung). Y YELLOW (Eel Skin). A brownish yellow, somewhat iridescent, glaze, produced in the K 'ang-hsi reign. YELLOW (Imperial). A rich, deep, orange color, of the K'ang-hsi period. It was also used in the Ch'ien-lung reign, but usually in a lighter shade. YELLOW (Mustard) . See under ' ' Crackle. ' ' YELLOW (Lemon or Canary). A pale yellow glaze (uncrackled), which first appeared in the K'ang-hsi reign. Categoría:Cerámica China Categoría:Glosario Hard paste porcelain Categoría:Glosarios EN Categoría:Hard paste porcelain